


This Christmas

by Misswhoviangirl



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Takin' Over the Asylum
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Flirting, Bipolar Disorder, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Coffee Shops, Crushes, Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Christmas, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Humor, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Romance, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-18 01:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21503023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misswhoviangirl/pseuds/Misswhoviangirl
Summary: Rose Tyler hates Christmas and her Christmas loving neighbor Campbell Bain isn't helping. But Campbell is determined to change her mind about Christmas! So, he makes a deal with Rose that if he can't get her to love Christmas by the end of the month, he'll stay quiet about the holidays for a year! Rose agrees, a year with no holiday chatter? Sounds good!But like the holidays, it won't be easy but it will be fun! And Rose may even discover she's in love!So, what will happen when New Years arrive's?
Relationships: Campbell Bain/Rose Tyler
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Christmas is coming! (So excited!) And it occurred to me I don't think we have a Campbell/Rose Christmas multi-chapter story? Anyway, I've always wanted to do a X-mas story with these two! Hope you like it! :) Happy Holidays! :)

‘Dashing Through The Snow!’ In a One-Horse Open Sleigh!’ The alarm radio sang. Rose Tyler groaned and quickly slapped the alarm. Christmas already! She laid on her back feeling a sense of dread.

Rose hated the holidays, the sights, the sounds, everything. She wasn’t a Scrooge or anything. Christmas was just never a kind holiday to her.  
After a few minutes she slowly got up and got ready for her job at the Bad Wolf Coffee Shop.  
She stared at her image in the bathroom mirror playing with her blond hair. Her phone started vibrating, it was her mother, Jackie. Things didn’t exactly end well when Rose decided to leave home instead of finishing school.

Rose sighed. She probably just wanted to lecture her, anyway. She decided to call back later.  
Suddenly she started hearing Campbell singing ‘Blue Christmas’! She rolled her eyes. Her neighbor Campbell Bain loved Christmas! It drove her nuts!

Rose left the bathroom and grabbed her purse from living room and started out walking down the hall, but just as she opened the door, she was met by snowballs from the Davis triplets down the street! School was out, of course!  
Rose muttered under her breath and continued on. At least the coffee shop wasn’t doing it’s the Christmas madness, yet!

But the minute she walked in the shop Rose winced! She had spoken too soon!  
The shop was decorated with lavish decorations and painted holiday themed windows plus all the servers were wearing different colored reindeer antlers.

Rose sighed heavily. This was not her morning.

“Hey,” Her friend Clara greeted. She frowned at her damp hair. “What happened to you?” Clara asked.

She gave her a look.

“School’s out,” Rose replied. “Plenty of time for snow fights!” She remarked.

Clara smirked.

“Well, tis the season,” She said. Clara handed her some pink antlers. “Here you’ve got to wear these.” Clara added.

Rose just grunted and went to the back to get her black apron. She came back and joined her friend Clara behind the counter.

“Cute color.” Clara commented.

Rose frowned.

“They hurt my ears,” She grumbled. “Can’t believe I have to walk around like this all month.” Rose sighed.

“You’ll get used to it.” Clara assure her.

Rose stared at her purple antler friend like she was daft.

“Why is Wilf doing the Christmas thing, now,” She asked. “I thought we did that closer to Christmas Eve?” Rose said.

Clara sighed.

“He thought it would help sales,” She shrugged. “Besides you know what a Christmas crazy person he is.” Clara reminded her.

Rose nodded.

Just then as if on cue Campbell walked with his boyish grin. Rose groaned softly. She knew what he was going to order. It was the same thing he ordered every time he came in on the way to radio station. A cup of hot water! He did love his cocoa! 

He walked up to the counter.

“Hi!” Campbell grinned. 

Rose smiled slightly.

“Hi, Campbell, let me guess, cup of hot water?” She guessed.

He looked at her amazed.

“Aye, how did you know?” Campbell asked.

Rose gave him a look.

“You always ask for that,” She told him as she filled the Styrofoam cup. “You do know we serve cocoa, right?” Rose pointed out.

Campbell nodded.

“Aye, but your cocoa doesn’t have the little marshmallows like at the station,” He said. “Besides the hot water dispenser’s broken over there.” Campbell shrugged.

Rose just gave a nod.

“Well, as usual no charge.” She said.

Campbell smiled.

“Thanks.” He said dropping a coin into the tip jar. “Cute antlers, by the way.” Campbell commented.

For some reason Rose felt her cheeks turn pink.

He took his water and waved.

“Merry Christmas!” Campbell said as he left.

As soon as he was gone Rose groaned frustrated.

“I swear he drives me crazy!” She exclaimed.

Clara giggled.

“I think he’s cute.” She said.

“You don’t live next door to him,” Rose remarked. “He’s Christmas obsessed!” She exclaimed. 

Clara shrugged.

“Well, nothing wrong liking Christmas a little,” She pointed out. “Perhaps it’ll rub off, eh?” Clara said.

Rose disagreed.

Hell would have to freeze over before she ever liked Christmas!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Thank you for the response so far! I appreciate it so much!
> 
> *Now quick note: See if you if can recognize Campbell's sweater! ;)
> 
> (All credit goes to David Tennant himself for the Christmas sweater inspiration!)  
> *Sorry David! Still my favorite! :)

Christmas music filled the radio booth as Campbell hung up the last of his Christmas decorations in the booth. He stood back admiring the blue and silver tinsel over the glass window. Might’ve been a much but he loved it!

He heard a tap on the door frame. It was his friend Mickey.

“Hey!” He said.

Campbell smiled. “Hi,” He opened his arms showing off the decorations. “What do ya’ think?”

Mickey slowly walked in and just stared at the stockings, mini-Christmas trees and thick rows garland hanging in the booth. He nodded.

“Well, it’s festive for a radio station.” Mickey commented.

Campbell made a face.

“That’s it,” He scoffed. Campbell pointed at him. “You sir, have no eye for decorating style!” He said.

Mickey smirked.

“Well, I don’t know if it’ll make a cover of lifestyle magazine!” He teased.

Campbell shrugged.

“Probably not but I like it,” He replied. “Brightens up the place, anyway.” Campbell said.

“Is Eddie going to mind?” Mickey asked.

Campbell scoffed.

“Nah, Eddie loves Christmas,” He exclaimed. “And as long as this stuff isn’t in his way it’s fine!” Campbell added.

Mickey nodded.

“Well, a little Christmas spirit never hurts, I guess.” He shrugged.

Campbell sighed.

“I wish Rose felt that way.” Campbell muttered.

Mickey frowned.

“Rose?” Mickey questioned.

“Yeah,” He replied. “Rose Tyler’s my neighbor, works at the coffee shop. Nice girl, doesn’t charge me for hot water.” Campbell smiled. 

“Oh, really?” Mickey said coming towards him intrigued. 

Campbell noticed there was a smirk on his face. 

“What?” He said.

Mickey shook his head innocently.

“Nothing just whenever you mention a pretty girl sometimes your Scottish accent gets a bit thicker!” He teased.

Campbell turned crimson.

“It does not!” Campbell protested. “Anyway, I barely know her,” He said. “But I do know she’s not a fan of Christmas.” Campbell added sadly.

“Yeah, why?” Mickey asked.

Campbell shrugged.

“Don’t know,” He replied. “She just looks sad. I know she’s going to be alone, again.” Campbell said regrettably. “I really want to show her Christmas isn’t so bad.” He added going through some Cd’s. 

Mickey folded his arms.

“You really care, huh?” He said.

“Yeah,” Campbell replied lowering his gaze. “No one deserves to be alone at Christmas.” He said softly remembering his past Christmases. He sighed. “Just need to figure out how.”

Mickey scoffed.

“Good luck with that,” He said. “These days people would rather get root canal than do anything holiday related!” He remarked.

Suddenly Campbell’s eyes brightened! An idea struck him! He spun around grinning!

“That’s it,” He exclaimed. “I have an idea!” Campbell said excitedly. “It’s brilliant! It’s genius! It’s fool proof!” He rambled.

Mickey pointed behind him.

“You’re on the air, Mr. D.J.” He told him calmly.

A brief look of panic appeared on his face!

“Oh!” Campbell exclaimed. He quickly turned and restarted his show while his friend smirked at him.

It was late afternoon when Rose heard a banging on the door.

“I’m coming!” She called. 

The knocking continued. Whoever it was they were persistent!

She opened it and saw Campbell standing there smiling and wearing one of those ugly Christmas sweaters! It was pink with a black collar, green trim, black, white, yellow and red stripes with an odd snowflake pattern! Rose tried not to laugh.

“I have a proposition to make with you!” He declared. 

Rose pressed her lips suppressing a smirk.

“If it’s for that sweater, no thanks!” She replied.

He frowned.

“No,” Campbell replied. “I know you don’t like the holidays so I want to make a deal with you!” He offered.

She looked at him curious.

“Like what?” Rose asked.

He grinned.

“If I can’t convince you to like Christmas, I’ll stop talking about it for a whole year!” Campbell said.

She looked at him slightly shocked. Campbell loved Christmas! He usually started planning it in July! 

“For real,” Rose said. “One year, no singing? No Christmas chatter?” She clarified.

Campbell nodded.

Rose was reluctant. It seemed too easy.

“What’s the catch?” She asked.

He shook his head.

“None, just give me a month.” Campbell replied.

Rose still wasn’t sure but if it would keep him quiet then why not, she thought?

“Alright,” She said. “I’ll do it.” Rose agreed.

They shook on it!

Campbell grinned.

“Brilliant,” Campbell then handed her a shopping bag. “That’s for you!” He said quickly! “You won’t regret this.” He swore.

Before she could ask, he was gone.

Rose opened the bag and discovered a green Christmas sweater similar to Campbell's’!

She sighed wondering if it was too late to change her mind!


	3. Chapter 3

Rose came to work grumbling under her breath holding a bundle under her arm. She set it down on the counter in a huff.

Clara scoffed.

“Well, someone’s in a mood,” Clara commented. “What’s wrong?” She asked.

Rose sighed.

“Another Christmas sweater from Campbell.” Rose replied.

“How bad?” Clara asked carefully.

Rose held up a green sweater with red puffy ornaments and dark green zig-zag Christmas trees.

Clara winced.

“Wow.” She replied.

Rose just made a face.

“I don’t know much longer I can do this,” She admitted. “It’s been three days of music, sweaters and chestnuts, I’m about to go out of my mind!” Rose replied. 

Clara glanced at her.

“What are you going to do?” She asked.

Rose groaned.

“I don’t know,” Rose replied honestly. “I don’t want to hurt his feelings.” She said.

Clara shrugged.

“Maybe you could talk to him,” She suggested. “Maybe get him to tone it down a bit?” Clara said.

Clara had a point. Maybe she could talk to him. Campbell was reasonable. If nothing else at least get him to stop the sweaters!

After work Rose slowly approached Campbell’s door, there was Christmas music blaring from the other side. She checked her bag to make sure she still had the sweater and took a deep breath and knocked.

“Coming!” A voice shouted.

The music shut off and the door opened, Campbell stood there in jeans and a t-shirt, his messy and perfect at the same time. The butterflies returned. She felt tongue tied for some reason.

“Hi,” He smiled. “To what do I deserve the honor of your visit?” Campbell said.

She blushed.

“I, um, need to talk to you.” Rose said.

Campbell nodded letting her in.

“Just getting ready for my shift,” He said gather some towels from the couch. “Make yourself at home.” He offered. “Sorry, the place is messy,” He apologized. “Work keeps me away.” He rambled from the other room.

She lightly scoffed.

“It’s alright, no different from place!” She joked.

Rose sat on the worn couch and looked around. There were a few book cases, a T.V, a window that needed cleaning and a coffee table with some dated magazines.

Then she noticed his Christmas tree in the middle of the room. Rose stood for a closer look.

She didn’t know why, it was just a tree, wasn’t that tall but it was different than anything she had seen before. It had silver gum wrappers tied and wrapped candy canes hanging on the branches, tiny plastic lights bulbs filled with streamers and dried flower petals.   
It was simple but beautiful. Not gaudy and materialistic. 

Suddenly Campbell’s voice broke into her thoughts.

“Aww, I see you noticed my tree.” He said.

“Yeah.” Rose said still looking at it.

He sighed.

“I asked mum for some decorations but I don’t think that’s going to happen,” He said sadly. “Still not bad for my first.” Campbell replied.

She looked at him confused. This was his first?

“First?” Rose questioned slightly surprised. “You never had Christmas at home?” She asked.

He shook his head touching a gum wrapper.

“Nah, Dad was too busy yelling at me to straighten up and get over my mental issues to even notice the calendar.” Campbell scoffed. “Still does.” He added.

Rose lowered her eyes feeling horrible. Suddenly the sweater didn’t seem so bad.

“I’m sorry.” She said softly.

Campbell shrugged.

“Ah, doesn’t matter,” He replied. “I’ve got Christmas, now, yeah?” Campbell grinned.

Rose smiled slightly. 

“Yeah.” She said.

Campbell sighed.

“So, what did you want to talk about?” He asked.

Rose suddenly felt a change of heart. She couldn’t go through with it. She couldn’t!

She shook her head.

“Um, nothing.” Rose replied softly.

Campbell just shrugged and gathered his phone and badge.

Rose started to leave then paused and glanced at him.

“Oh, the coffee shop is selling cocoa with little marshmallows, now.” She replied. “Shaped like Christmas trees.” 

Campbell’s eyes brightened.

“Yeah?” He replied.

Rose nodded.

“First fifty cups free to the first fifty costumers Saturday afternoon.” She added.

“I will be there, thanks!” Campbell said.

Rose blushed a bit and smiled shyly before closing the door, the Christmas music immediately resumed.

She just smirked.

Maybe she could stand a bit of Christmas. Then she heard him singing loudly to 'Grandma Got Run Over by A Reindeer'!

Rose sighed.

Well, maybe in small doses.


	4. Chapter 4

Things were improving between Rose and Campbell. So, a week later, Campbell convinced Rose to come over to his flat and watch ‘How the Grinch Stole Christmas’ hoping she would like it.

They sat on the floor with their backs against the couch drinking hot cocoa and a bowl of popcorn between them. 

Campbell handed her the bowl.

“Hope this is okay.” He said.

Rose nodded.

“Yeah, I like Dr. Seuss.” She replied.

He grinned.

“Yeah, he’s great,” Campbell agreed. “Like psychology for kids just a lot more fun!” He said.

Rose just giggled and munched on some popcorn. The cartoon started and they began watching. After a few minutes Rose spoke.

“I always wonder why he’s green.” She commented.

Campbell shrugged.

“Can’t really be intimidated by an orange Grinch, can you?’ He replied.

Rose smirked.

She sighed.

“I kind of feel bad for the Grinch. Maybe he has a reason why he doesn’t like Christmas. Maybe something happen.” Rose said thoughtfully.

Campbell glanced at her.

“Why do you hate Christmas?” He asked.

She shrugged searching through her popcorn bowl.

“I don’t know after dad died so did Christmas…I mean we celebrated but it was never the same.” Rose replied softly. She raised her head and looked at him. “Oh, and a mall Santa giving me chicken pox when I was ten doesn’t help either.” She scoffed. 

Campbell nodded.

“I can understand that.” He said.

Rose nodded.

“Thank you!” She replied.

There was a pause before he spoke again.

“Of course, you can never rely on a mall Santa,” He said. “The real thing is always better.” Campbell concluded.

For some reason Rose couldn’t help but smile.

“Trying to make me feel better?” She asked.

He shrugged.

“Maybe.” Campbell admitted lowering his gaze sheepishly.

Rose smiled thoughtfully at him. Campbell had a tendency to drive her crazy but deep down she was really glad he was around.

She leaned over lightly kissing his cheek.

He looked at her slightly surprised.

“Thanks.” Rose said sincerely.

Campbell just blushed and they continued watching and enjoying each other.

The next day at work Rose couldn’t stop smiling. For once she felt happy and it showed. Being with Campbell just felt wonderful! It was more than just about Christmas he made her feel special and important. And she just liked being with him!

Clara stared at her strangely as she gave a customer his change and wish him a ‘Happy Holidays.’

“Wow, you’re in a good mood.” She commented.

Rose made a face.

“Don’t act so surprise.” Rose remarked.

“Sorry, just what brought this on?” Clara asked.

Rose shrugged as she started stacking the holiday cups.

“Just have been,” She replied. “That’s all.” Rose said.

Clara noticed the sparkle in her eyes and grinned.

“It’s Campbell, isn’t it?” She said.

Rose sighed.

“I’ve been hanging out with him, yes but we’re just friends.” Rose insisted.

As if on cue Campbell came in walking up to the counter.

“Hi!” He smiled.

“Hey,” Rose replied. She set the cup of hot water on the counter. “Got you all set!” She smiled.

Clara pressed her lips suppressing a smirk.

Campbell smiled.

“Thanks,” He said. Campbell then looked at Rose, shyly. “Listen, the station is having a farewell party for a coworker of mine…she’s getting married…” He paused. “Actually, it’s also a Christmas party. I suppose you could call it both…but you could…”

Rose gently stopped him.

“Just ask the question.” She said.

He smiled nodding.

“Right,” Campbell said. “Would you like to go with me?” He asked. “As friends,” He quickly added. “It’ll be a lot of fun, karaoke, food, music…” Campbell rambled off his fingers.

“I’d love to!” She told him.

Campbell stopped and looked surprised.

“Yeah?” He said.

She nodded.

“Yeah, sounds like fun.” Rose smiled.

Campbell grinned.

“Great, brilliant,” He exclaimed. “I’ll pick you up at seven on Saturday!” Campbell started to dash off before realizing he almost forgot his cup.

“Sorry.” He said giving an embarrassed but cute smile before leaving.

Clara stood there stunned! 

“Wow, what just happened there?” Clara commented. 

Rose smiled.

“I think Campbell Bain just asked me out.” She said.


End file.
